Robin and Zatanna - Kiss the Girl
by IronBat064
Summary: My oh my! Look like the Boy Wonder too shy! He ain't gonna kiss the girl! I don't own Young Justice or The Little Mermaid.


**DISCLAIMER: This story includes my original character, Ryan Thompson / Iron Bat. I do not own Young Justice or anything associated with it. I do not own the song 'Kiss the Girl" either. All I own is this story (and all of my possessions, of course).**

* * *

Ryan has just gotten out of school in Central City. He's walking to the Central City zeta tube with Wally, talking about how Zatanna's getting along with the team.

"I really feel bad for her. I mean, she's lost her father to a helmet. I can only imagine what she's going through!" Wally says.

"I know, but that was truly noble of Zatara, giving up control of his body to Nabu to save Zatanna. I respect the man, that's for sure," Ryan says.

"Yeah, I just don't see why he put it on after Zatanna took it off. He could've just thrown the helmet on the ground. Why deprive your daughter of father-daughter time?" Wally says.

"Because Giovanni Zatara is a man of his word," Ryan explains to the redhead.

The two arrive at the zeta tube.

 _Recognized. Kid Flash B-0-3. Iron Bat B-0-6._

The speedster waves and runs to his room in the cave. Ryan stands there. He sees Robin and Zatanna standing in separate spots in the command center, doing some work on the holographic computers. _They really don't wanna admit they're in love, do they?_ Ryan thinks to himself. They both ignore Ryan and Wally's entry to the cave. Ryan walks into the TV room and kitchen area, where M'gann is baking cookies, Conner and Artemis are watching TV, and Kaldur is reading. A sly grin appears on Ryan's face.

"What is it, Ryan?" M'gann asks after noticing the smile.

"Who wants to watch me either, A, tick Robin off, or, B, get him to kiss Zatanna?" Ryan says, mischievously.

Wally comes speeding in. "Ooh! Me!" He says, knowing it's going to be grand.

"Sure, this oughta be fun to watch," Artemis says, clearly growing bored of the TV.

"I don't see any harm that could come to anyone from this. Count me in," Kaldur says.

"As long as it doesn't mess up my cookies," M'gann implies an agreement.

"Not like I have something better to do," Conner says, turning the TV off.

"What are we doing?" Captain Marvel walks into the room.

"Trying to get Robin and Zatanna together" Ryan says, "or tick Robin off trying."

"Sounds fun! Count me in!" the suspiciously childish adult says.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Ryan says. He sits down on the couch and turns on the TV to the security footage of the command center. Robin and Zatanna are still standing in the same spots. Ryan pulls up a holographic keyboard and starts typing some things in. Then Ryan goes to get his guitar. When he comes back, he takes his place on the couch and presses one of the key on the keyboard. He starts playing 'Kiss the Girl' from The Little Mermaid on his guitar. Artemis smiles while everyone else starts laughing at Robin's confused face, for the music is playing in his earpiece.

"Percussion." Ryan says in a Jamaican accent. "Ryan?" Robin says.

"Strings." "What?"

"Winds." "What are you-"

"Words. There you see her. Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her." "Who are you talking about?"

"And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl."

Everyone is watching in excitement.

"Ryan, who are you talking about?" Robin is finally able to ask.

"Zatanna, her name is Zatanna!"

"Z-Zatanna?" Robin stutters, surprised.

"Yeah, Robin?" Zatanna turns to look at him. Robin's face goes pale.

Everyone watching starts to laugh.

Ryan continues. "Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she want you too, only one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl!"

"Robin?" Zatanna asks, confused.

"N-nothing, it was nothing," Robin says.

"Ooooookayyyyy…" Zatanna goes back to what she was working on.

"Sing with me now!" Ryan says. Wally decides to join in.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la! My, oh my! Look like the Boy Wonder too shy! He ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad? What a shame, too bad. He gonna miss the girl." They both sing.

Robin makes sure Zatanna can't hear before speaking. "You know I can't work up that kind of courage."

Everyone starts making chicken noises, even Kaldur.

"You're all jerks, you know that?"

Ryan and Wally ignore the question and start singing again, and Ryan resumes playing his guitar. "Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon, no time would be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl." "Look, I just-"

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la! Don't be scared, you got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl." Ryan and Wally sing. "Ooh woah! Ooh woah!" Everyone else sings. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la! Don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl." "Ooh woah! Ooh woah!" "Sha-la-la-la-la-la! Float along and listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl." "Ooh woah! Ooh woah!" "Sha-la-la-la-la-la! Music play! Do what the music say! You wanna kiss the girl!"

Robin sighs and walks over to Zatanna. Zatanna notices and turns to Robin. But before she can say anything, Robin has already planted his lips on hers. Zatanna is surprised at first, but then gives in and they kiss passionately. Ryan jumps up off the couch and raises his hand in triumph, which is short-lived.

 _Recognized. Doctor Fate 1-7._

Doctor Fate steps out of the zeta tube and stands there, watching the two, who didn't notice his arrival, kiss. "NABU! Don't just stand there! Do something!" Giovanni says inside the Helmet of Fate.

"I see no reason why Robin and your daughter can't show their affection for each other." Nabu tells him. Fate walks out of the room.

Everyone in the TV room just sits and stares at the TV. "I-I guess Giovanni really is gone…" Ryan finally says, grimly.

Robin and Zatanna finally break from their kiss. They're both smiling. "That was great, thank you, Robin. I… I really needed that," Zatanna says.

"Are you sure you don't need more?" Robin smirks.

"Maybe someplace more private," Zatanna points at the security camera that the group has been watching through.

"Agreed," Robin says, taking his earpiece out. Zatanna does the same.

 _"Ekat su ot ym moor!"_ Zatanna casts a spell that warps her and Robin to her room.

"Mission accomplished!" Ryan says. Everyone claps. The oven timer goes off. M'gann flies over and uses telekinesis to take the cookies out.

"Cookies to celebrate!" She says. Everybody goes over for some cookies.

After an hour or so, Robin and Zatanna walk into the TV room and kitchen area holding hands. They grab the cookies that the rest of the team left for the couple. Robin walks over to Ryan. "Hey, man. Thanks for that."

"Any time, my friend. Any time," Ryan says.


End file.
